Streets of Heaven
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Ginny and Draco's daughter, Gemini, is on her death bed. Ginny's thoughts turn to: Why my baby?


Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. The very talented J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own the song. Another very talented person named Sherrie Austin wrote that.  
  
Ginny Weasley knelt beside the hospital bed at two o'clock in the morning. It was the bedside tug-of-war she played every night with the cancer ravaging her daughter's tiny body. She struggled to keep her tears from spilling while Gemini struggled to take her next breath...she often asked why it was Gem that got sick. She prayed for the little girl. Didn't God know that one-day he'd have Gemini anyway...why did he need to take her now? She was barely seven years old and Ginny hated the thought of not being beside her daughter constantly. It was to crowded in heaven for Gemini. At least that's what Ginny thought.  
  
"Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.  
  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.  
  
Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
  
On the streets of Heaven.  
  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
  
But right now I need her so much more.  
  
She's much too young to be on her own;  
  
Barely just turned seven.  
  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"  
  
Ginny looked across the bed at Draco, who held Gemini's hand. Thinking back to the girl's birthday the month before she remembered what Gem said about her father.  
  
Harry sat on a bench with Gemini in his lap. "Hey Gem? Who are you going to marry when you grow up?"  
Gemini smiled up at him and then turned her face to Draco. "Can I marry my you, Daddy?"  
  
Draco had laughed. Gemini Malfoy had been so healthy a month ago. So much healthier than she was now.  
  
"I don't know Gem. What else do you want to do?" A wish list...of things for him to make sure she did before she died in the next year like the doctors said she would.  
She had giggled. "I want to ride a pony when I'm big enough."  
Ginny had brought out the cake next and those were the two wishes her daughter had made. Not, 'Let me live to my eighth birthday,' or 'Don't hurt my mom to much when I die,' but innocent wishes of a six year old girl.  
  
Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
  
She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough.  
  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.  
  
Ginny's tears burnt her cheeks. 'God,' She thought. 'I need Gem so much more than you do! She's my baby!'  
In fairness of Ginny, Gemini was still a child. A baby even as a mother thinks. Barely seven years old but on that bed, she looked about eighty. Her normally thick, red hair was straggly and thin from illness. It was still there because her cancer was beyond chemotherapy now. Her gray eyes were closed but when open, they were hollow and dull. Ginny couldn't leave her alone...not now.  
  
Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
  
On the streets of Heaven.  
  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
  
But right now I need her so much more.  
  
She's much too young to be on her own;  
  
Barely just turned seven.  
  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?  
  
Gemini was Ginny and Draco's angel. 'God don't you have enough angels?' Ginny thought. She was the only child they would ever have. Ginny couldn't carry another baby. Gem already had a home. She was meant to stay with them, right? Not to go somewhere else?  
Ginny began speaking out loud. "I don't know if your listening, but I don't know what else to I can do for her. Please, you lost a child once too."  
  
Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
  
You got plenty of your own  
  
And I know you hold a place for her  
  
But she's already got a home  
  
Well I don't know if you're listenin',  
  
But praying is all that's left to do.  
  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too  
  
"What do you need her for? Why is she so important to you? She was better...she got better...but you took her away again! I need her more than anything else in the world." Ginny stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. "I know, God, that once you make up your mind no amount of begging I do will help but if you take her with you today...make sure she has someone to watch her, to hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven."  
Draco looked up at the monitor at his daughter's bedside, wandering if Ginny knew it had gone flat line. "Ginny? Ginny, she's gone..."  
  
And it must be kind of crowded,  
  
On the streets of Heaven.  
  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.  
  
But right now I need her so much more.  
  
Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
  
There's no use in beggin'.  
  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.  
  
The streets of Heaven.  
  
A/N-I love that song, but its so sad! 


End file.
